Lettre à un fils
by feylie
Summary: Cette songfic se déroule vers la fin du tome 5. Lucius se penche sur la relation pèrefils qu'il a eu avec Draco. Aije besoin de dire que les mouchoirs seront la bienvenue, lol


Coucou !

Il semblerait que je sois dans une bonne période pour écrire, lol, car c'est encore moi.

Mais pas de Draco/Hermione ici. Je me penche sur une relation père-fils : Lucius et Draco Malfoy. On pourrait placer cette song-fic vers la fin du tome 5, vous verrez bien.

Comme c'est un POV de Lucius, je le dédicace à mon Shi-chan ! Et oui, je te devais bien ça !

Chanson : Mistral gagnant

Interprète : Renaud

Disclaimer : la même rengaine. Rien à moi, persos à JKR et chanson à Renaud.

Bonne lecture !

OOoooOO

-------------------

**Lettre à un fils**

---------------------

Et la vie me fit double sans prendre la peine de créer un autre moitié, ce frère qui aurait pu être le contraire de ce que je suis. A moins que ma moitié soit décédée à ma naissance, ce que mes parents m'auraient caché. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai toujours eu cette impression d'abriter deux personnes au fond de moi.

Tous les sorciers connaissent Lucius Malfoy, sournois, comploteur et cruel. Même s'ils assurent que je suis ainsi, je sais qu'un autre Lucius abrite mon corps. Il est là mais si profondément enfoui en moi que personne ne se doute qu'il existe, pas même ma famille.

Cette famille que j'ai créée mais que je vais détruire par mes actions, mais ne les ai-je pas détruits depuis le début ? Oui, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Et c'est aujourd'hui, que j'en fais l'amer constat.

_A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi_

_Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a_

Je m'installe à ma table, prends ma plume la plus fine et la trempe dans l'encrier.

_Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra_

_En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts_

Au dehors, la nuit est tombée. Aucun feu ne brûle dans la cheminée. Seul un chandelier, posé sur la table, éclaire mon bureau, laissant l'homme adossé contre la porte dans l'ombre. Son regard est posé sur moi. Il ne m'a jamais craint contrairement aux autres. De toute façon, je ne suis plus un danger désormais.

_Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots_

_Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux_

Je sors un parchemin de mon tiroir et le pose devant moi. Un parchemin encore vierge que je vais remplir de mes mots et que je vais adresser à mon fils, le seul à qui je dois rendre des comptes.

Il y a tant de choses à dire et pas assez de place ni de temps pour te les écrire, Draco.

Le temps que j'ai perdu à ne pas te donner ce que j'aurais pu t'offrir. Ce temps que je ne pourrais plus passer avec toi…

Car cette nuit, la roue a tourné.

Il est temps pour moi de te quitter, mon fils, et de lâcher ta main que j'ai toujours fermement serrée dans la mienne pour t'obliger à me suivre.

Les yeux se voilent...

_Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs_

_Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures_

L'estomac se noue.

_Te raconter un peu comment j'étais mino_

_Les bonbecs fabuleux qu'on piquait chez l' marchand_

_Car-en-sac et Minto, caramel à un franc_

Les doigts tremblent.

Je ne peux rien changer de ce passé.

_Et les mistrals gagnants_

Pour le moment, laisse-moi te révéler ce secret qui me pèse depuis ta naissance : j'aurais voulu être différent pour toi. Tu me diras : "à quoi sert ce aveu puisque de toute façon..." Oui de toute façon, nous ne pourrons jamais plus rattraper ce temps perdu.

_A r'marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi_

_Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a_

Que je disparaisse de ce monde, quelle image de moi te restera-t-il en mémoire ? Juste celle d'un homme sévère et ivre de pouvoir. Que garderas-tu de moi ? Juste un père présent mais qui s'est absenté dans ton coeur.

Voilà pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Voilà pourquoi je te confesse ma douleur de père.

Que ces mots dilués à l'encre colorent ce parchemin pour t'avouer ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis ta naissance.

Que ces mots dilués à mes sentiments guident mes mains et te prouvent que le coeur est bien là même si les battements te semblent imperceptibles.

Que ces phrases m'apaisent en pensant à toi, mon fils, et qu'ils te rassurent sur mes sentiments pour toi.

Que cet aveu puisse te prouver que je n'ai jamais été aussi éprouvé que depuis que je sais...

_Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux_

_Te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu_

Mon fils.

Ma chair et mon sang.

Mon miroir qui grandit lentement et qui grandira désormais loin de moi.

Les scènes de ton enfance me reviennent en mémoire, et ce en cascades successives. Elles viennent, glissent sur mon esprit et repartent comme les vagues sur une plage. Et comme toutes les vagues, elles se ressemblent toutes.

_Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler_

_Bousiller nos godasses et s' marrer_

« Père ! Père !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier ainsi devant le monde, Draco. Tiens-toi comme un Malfoy.

- Je suis désolé, père. »

Tes yeux se sont toujours inclinés vers le sol après mes blâmes. De tes larmes, je n'en ai jamais rien su. Tu relevais toujours la tête au bout de quelques minutes, les lèvres pincées et le regard fier, brave petit homme que tu étais.

Tous ces jours que j'ai passés avec toi sont semblables, pleines de reproches, régies par mes ordres et marqués par ta soumission.

M'en voudras-tu dans demain, Draco ? M'en voudras-tu de ne pas avoir été le père conciliant que tout enfant rêverait d'avoir. M'en voudras-tu de n'avoir été qu'un professeur à tes yeux ? Je devine que oui mais je refuse d'y songer pour le moment. J'en aurai bientôt l'occasion mais pas maintenant.

Tu dois me comprendre, Draco.

Je ne pouvais pas agir autrement. Je voulais à tout prix que tu deviennes un vrai Malfoy. Je voulais te léguer plus que notre or, plus que nos biens matériels, je voulais que tu hérites de notre histoire, notre fierté, notre sens du pouvoir.

Je me rends compte que te considérer comme un adulte n'était pas ce que tu attendais de moi. J'ai toujours su que tu regrettais ces jeux auxquelles tous les autres enfants s'adonnaient, ses bêtises que tu ne faisais pas mais que tu enviais aux autres, mais j'ai fermé les yeux sur tes envies pour forger l'adulte que tu serais.

Je regrette.

Je regrette tant d'avoir laissé passé ces moments de complicité, ces moments où j'aurais pu me dévoiler à toi sans mensonge et sans fausse pudeur. Ces instants en or pendant lesquels nous aurions pu partager plus que des heures, plus que des regards, plus que des mots, plus que des rires… partager nos vies.

_Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer_

_S'arrêter, r'partir en arrière_

Mais cette nuit, il est trop tard. Le livre que nous aurions pu ouvrir à deux ne le sera jamais, pourtant le résumé sera conté sur ce parchemin.

_Te raconter surtout les carambars d'antan et les cocos bohères_

_Et les vrais roudoudous qui nous coupaient les lèvres_

_Et nous niquaient les dents_

Mes fantômes frappent à ma porte. Ils m'attendent. D'autres spectres me hantent déjà intérieurement. Mais c'est avec le coeur serein que je m'apprête à faire face à tous ces revenants.

J'ai agi en étant conscient de mes agissements. J'ai fait miens les paroles d'un autre. J'ai épousé sans le moindre doute la folie d'un maître. Aujourd'hui, il est grand temps pour moi de regarder en face mes actions passées et d'en payer le prix, aussi coûteux soit-il.

Je n'espère pas obtenir la moindre compassion, je n'en ai pas fait preuve envers mes anciennes victimes. Je n'attends pas à ce qu'on soit indulgent envers moi, je suis trop fier pour accepter la main de mes ennemis. Qu'on ne tente pas de me comprendre, je ne le désire pas. Qu'on ne cherche pas à me prendre en pitié, ce serait une hypocrisie de plus.

Je suis perdu et j'en ai conscience.

Mon âme n'est plus qu'un manteau en lambeaux après que je l'ai cédée à mon maître. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est moi qui ai accepté cette transaction, en sachant qu'une défaite me condamnerait à jamais vers les ténèbres.

Et aujourd'hui, je suis face à la pire des condamnations. Aujourd'hui, je suis condamné à te perdre, mon fils.

_Et les mistrals gagnants_

Pardonne-moi, Draco.

_A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi_

_Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va_

Pardonne-moi, mon fils pour tout ce bien que je n'ai pas su t'offrir. Je ne t'ai donné que les contours d'une famille, les esquisses d'un amour paternel. J'aurais tant voulu te dévoiler mon oeuvre finale… si seulement j'avais été le père que j'aurais dû être.

_Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fou_

_Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous_

J'ai voulu le meilleur pour toi, j'ai été maladroit dans mon entreprise. Tu étais mon fils, je désirais à tout prix que tu me ressembles. J'ai été un fou.

_Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux_

_Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux_

J'ai voulu que tu obtiennes ce monde, tout de suite, sans attendre que tu puisses l'acquérir par toi-même. Je t'ai empêché de te faire, empêcher de vivre par toi-même. Egoïstement, j'ai guidé ta vie, tes actions, tes émotions et tes sentiments.

Pour moi, l'amitié devait être contrôlé. Les ennemis devaient être anéantis. La victoire seule comptait à mes yeux. Les défaites étaient honteuses... Je l'ai cru. Je le crois encore mais cela c'est atténué.

Ma vision est devenue bien brumeuse, ces dernières minutes, autant par l'émotion que les vérités que je découvre et que je t'avoue, Draco, toi le seul sorcier digne de me juger.

J'écris et mon parchemin se remplit dangereusement. Pas encore, j'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire.

Construits ton futur par toi-même sans jamais baisser les bras face à l'adversité. C'est ce que j'aurais dû t'apprendre au lieu de tenter de créer cet avenir pour toi.

Et je t'en prie, ne cherche jamais la Terre promise, elle viendra à toi. Oui, elle sera là où se trouvera la femme qui t'offrira ta nouvelle famille. Attends-là patiemment. Et durant ce temps, n'écoute jamais les paroles de tous ces charlatans qui tenteront de te faire croire qu'ils détiennent les clés du monde parfait. Ce monde sera au sein de ta famille, Draco. Ne l'oublie pas comme je l'ai fait.

_Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut_

_Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux_

Ta nouvelle famille sera celle qui te comprendra. Tu pourras crier, hurler, pleurer au fond de toi mais cette femme t'entendra toujours. Cet ange te tendra la main, t'aidera à trouver ce qu'il y a de plus fort en toi et saura te relever pour te guider. Cette femme le fera bien mieux que moi qui n'ai su que te perdre.

Mon monde vient de s'écrouler.

_Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie_

Ma vie ne tiendra plus qu'à un fil entre les mains de mes juges.

_Et l'aimer même si le temps est assassin_

Je ne pensais pas qu'un adieu serait aussi douloureux, pire qu'un poignard que j'aurai reçu en plein coeur.

_Et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants_

Que penseras-tu en recevant cette lettre, Draco ? Seras-tu fier de moi pour avoir admis mes erreurs ou iras-tu jeter dans les flammes les morceaux de ce parchemin en me maudissant de m'y être pris trop tard ?

_Et les mistrals gagnants_

Je le saurai dans les jours à venir. J'attendrai ta réponse comme j'attends la lumière.

_Et les mistrals gagnants_

- Avez-vous terminé, Malfoy ?

Je signe au bas de la page et je scelle le parchemin. Je pose ma plume tâchée d'encre sur mon bureau, fait grincer ma chaise et me lève.

Lentement, j'avance vers l'homme et lui tends la lettre destinée à mon unique enfant.

- N'oubliez pas de la remettre à mon fils, Maugrey.

- J'y penserai, Malfoy. J'y penserai. Allons-y, la prison d'Azkaban vous attend.

- Le passé me rattrape mais ce n'est pas celui avec mon fils...

- Merlin le sauve en l'éloignant de vous.

- Sûrement...

Oui, Draco, mon fils, ma chair et mon sang, est sûrement sauvé. C'est tout le mal que je puisse lui souhaiter. Pour moi, il est trop tard.

"Père !"

Je me retourne vers mon bureau. Il n'y a rien hormis le candélabre et nos ombres qui se reflètent sur les vitres des fenêtres.

Ce n'était rien. Rien à part un fragment du passé qui s'est imprégné entre les murs de cette pièce.

Je souris et je ne peux m'empêcher de réprimander ce fantôme d'un autre temps :

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas entrer dans mon bureau, Draco...

- Ne délirez pas encore, Malfoy. Nous ne sommes pas encore à Azkaban.

Pas besoin d'être à Azkaban pour délirer. J'ai été un fou et je le resterai...

xxx Fin xxx

Et voilà ! On va terminer sobrement pour faire honneur à Lucius.

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce texte.

Bisous.


End file.
